


Apple Cinnamon Tea and Black Coffee

by sleapea



Series: Cinnamon Bagels and Peppermint Tea [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist!Keith, Baker!Lance, Firefighter Shiro, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Indoor Marketplace, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Marketplace AU, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Shiro continues to be the ultimate wingman, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), The siblings converge, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, broganes, but now veronica is also in on it, what will happen hmhmhmhmh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-28 05:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleapea/pseuds/sleapea
Summary: The second part of theCinnamon Bagels and Peppermint Tea Series, in which Lance owns a cute marketplace bakery, and Shiro tries his damn best to make sure his delinquent brother knows about it. Alternative Title: Shiro is the ultimate wingman and Keith has a gay crisis





	Apple Cinnamon Tea and Black Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing this AU after a year... eep! It makes my heart happy that so many of you have supported this AU... enough for me to continue it! Hope y'all enjoy. <3  
> (ps. the continuation of this AU will be 3 parts in total uwu)

“Ver, what’s that look for?” Lance asked, back facing his sister as he balanced atop a small step stool. He didn’t turn around to face her, instead, he continued to focus on his writing, letting his chalk glide neat and curved against the chalkboard menu hanging from the back wall of his shop. _Today’s Special._

Besides, he didn’t _need_ to turn around to know what kind of expression she was making— it was the same expression she’d been wearing for the past 15 minutes as she watched him open up shop, arms folded and leaning against the top of the display case behind him.

“What look?” she asked simply, coating her voice in sugar as if she hadn’t a clue what he meant. He scoffed, and Veronica hummed a sweet, inquisitive note, like his annoyance amused her.

“Ver,” he levelled, eyes still glued to the board as he leaned back to study his work. _Dulce de Leche Cheesecake._

He frowned at it, as if it was his looping cursive that was causing him grief and not his stubborn older sister.

Deeming his writing acceptable with a small nod, he stepped down from his perch and tucked the stool into a cupboard below the countertop. Then, he rose back up, finally turning to face his sister in a flourish. Promptly, he reached forward and pressed the pad of his index finger lightly against the obvious crease in her brow.

“ _This_ one,” he said, withdrawing his hand with a chuckle. Veronica looked nothing short of taken aback as he studied the white fingerprint he left between her brows.

“If you want to say something, just say it,” he shrugged, brushing his hands against his apron to rid his fingers of extra chalk dust. He flicked his eyes up to her forehead and back down again, a slow smile spreading his lips. “And, sorry, but I _might_ have gotten some chalk on your forehead.”

Veronica huffed, breaking from her daze to hastily rub at her forehead with the back of her sleeve. Lance tried and failed to stifle a laugh, turning his attention to wiping the counters as Veronica took to glaring daggers in his direction. The counters could use a quick cleaning anyway, he reasoned; no matter how many times he wiped the surfaces in here, they always seemed to be covered in a thin layer of flour.

“Lance…” She said, and he could hear the frown in her voice.

“Yes, dear sister?” He asked, keeping his tone light and airy. He continued cleaning without pause, as if he hadn’t the faintest idea as to why she was really here. God, they really _were_ related.

Ever since he’d taken over the bakery, it had become routine for Veronica to stop by at least twice a week and hang around as he opened up shop. She claimed it was simply to keep him company, but Lance knew better— Ver never did anything, bless her heart, without a motive, and Lance knew she didn’t miss him _that_ much. It was that, as well as the fact that she always arrived bright and early with a bag full of food— pastries, fruits, homemade meals— anything and everything, that gave her away. This had mamá McClain written all over it.

Today, she’d brought him a bag full of his mamá’s homemade empanadillas along with enough servings of ropa vieja with rice to feed a small army. Although he worked around food for a living, his mamá was still somehow convinced that he’d starve.

Veronica sighed from behind him, but otherwise remained silent. The clock on the wall ticked an entire minute before Lance stilled, turning to meet her gaze with a questioning one of his own.

“You look tired,” her expression softened as she spoke. Lance flinched.

“ _Ouch._ ”

“That’s not what I mean,” she rolled her eyes at him, but Lance didn’t miss the way the corner of her mouth quirked like she was trying to hold back a smile. “Are you getting enough sleep?”

“Of course,” he supplied without hesitation. Still, she looked unconvinced. He ignored it, returning his attention to the remainder of the unwiped countertop.

“ _Leandro…_ ” she coaxed, and for a second, he felt like he was back at home.

“Hey,” he snapped, attention instantly back on his sister. “Don’t go acting like mamá, you know I’ll cave.” Ver _really_ wasn’t letting it go today.

“Yeah, that’s the point,” she smiled, sly, and Lance tried to keep his expression neutral as he set down his cloth in favour of turning toward the shelf at his back.

He surveyed the shelf before lifting a large mug from its surface. It was pink and blue, the colours melting together like cotton candy, shiny glaze glinting in the soft light of the shop. He turned it over in his hands a few times, appreciating its shine with a small smile. Veronica hummed from behind him, this time inquisitive, but he paid her no mind.

He took his time dispensing water into the mug so that he could watch the steam swirl from its mouth in hot, lazy puffs. Once the mug was full to the brim, he plucked a cinnamon apple tea bag from his supply, her favourite, and set it into the water. When he turned to hand her the mug, she eyed him warily, but took it nonetheless.

“Now who’s acting like mamá,” she whispered, and Lance couldn’t help but laugh. He even managed to draw a small smile from Ver as she stared into her mug, watching as the tea slowly seeped into the water, painting it a dark, cider red. Lance did nothing but wait as she raised the warm mug to her lips and took to softly blowing over the top to cool it down. 

Finally, his sister sighed. “Mamá’s just worried about you,” she started, chewing at her bottom lip. “Actually… we all are. You haven’t visited home in over a month.” Now, it was his turn to sigh.

“I’m _fine_ Ver, really. Just a little busy,” he crossed his arms and leaned against the back counter. From this angle, he could see that the marketplace was slowly beginning to fill with morning customers through the large window at the front of the store. “You know it’s no problem for me to run this place by myself.”

“Of course not,” she immediately supplied, before deflating slightly. “You’re just like papá.” Lance stiffened at the mention of his father, bit at the inside of his cheek. Ver continued on like she hadn’t noticed. “But... we want to make sure you’re taking care of yourself, too.” He’d heard this conversation before, as a child, sitting at a table in the bakery, legs swinging below him, too short to touch the floor. “ _Cariño,_ ” his mamá had said, “ _You’re working too hard. You need to take care of yourself._ ”

“Ver, honestly,” he huffed, exasperated, raising his arms in defeat. “I close late one night and you act like it’s the end of the world!”

“Wait…” she brought the mug up to her lips once again, but this time, she paused to raise an eyebrow. “You closed late last night? What time did you get home?” She blew at her tea, the steam dispersing into the air in short whirls.

“Around 11:30–”

“11:30?! _Lance—”_ Her voice faded to the back of his mind as he zeroed in on a familiar figure just outside the shop. Without a second thought, he began to move. “Wait, what are you—”

“Don’t worry about it, it’s no big deal,” he brushed as he rounded the counter, eyes still focused outside the shop. He passed the small set of swinging doors that separated the main area of his shop from the back, and began to walk towards the front door with a smile.

“Hey, Shiro!” He swung the door open, smiling wide as Shiro turned to face him.

“Lance!” Shiro’s surprise quickly melted as he saw him, transforming into a bright smile of his own. “Good morning.” Although the marketplace was indoors, the airy space was often chilled with customers coming in and out. Lance took in Shiro’s figure— he was scantily dressed for this time of year, wearing nothing but a thin coat and gloves. Lance _tsked_ under his breath.

“You look cold. Want to come in?”

“Oh, no, I can wait! I know you don’t open for another 10 minutes—”

“Oh, hush,” Lance cut him off immediately. “Come in.” It wasn’t a question. He quickly moved to the side, gesturing for Shiro to step inside the shop.

Shiro huffed, but relented with a smile. “Thanks, Lance,” he conceded, “I appreciate it.” He stepped into the warm, sweet air of the bakery with a contented sigh, and Lance couldn’t help the pleased smile that spread across his face. 

“No problem. It’s the least I can do for someone out saving the city,” Lance said cheerily, letting the front door slide shut. Shiro scoffed at the comment. “Late call?” He started walking toward the back counter, ushering for Shiro to follow him into the store.

“Yeah... I figured I’d stop by on my way back,” Shiro followed without question, absorbed in his train of thought. Then, he smiled something sly. “Thanks for keeping my brother company last night.” Lance chuckled, waving him off with a small flick of his wrist.

“No problem at all,” he turned to Shiro, pretended to miss the way Shiro’s face lit up at his easy admission. “It was fun. He had... a lot to say about you.” 

“I’m sure he did,” Shiro laughed, full-bodied and warm as they reached the back counter. For about the 100th time, Lance appreciated how close Shiro and Keith were, and how fondly they spoke of each other. 

Speaking of siblings... 

“Is that why you closed shop so late?” Veronica interrupted, causing both Lance and Shiro to startle.

Luckily, Lance was quick to recover. He cleared his throat, shot Veronica a look as she patiently sipped her tea. Her stance was all too casual as she leaned against the display, hip propped against its surface. “Ver, this is one of my regulars, Shiro. Shiro, this is my sister, Veronica.” He gestured between the two, bowing slightly in theatrics before stepping behind the counter. She shot him a look, one that Shiro either missed or was polite enough to pretend not to notice. Lance suspected it was the latter.

“Nice to meet you, Veronica,” He said, offering his hand. She observed him quietly, taking in the polite tone of his voice, his firm, gentle grip as she accepted his handshake. The palm of his hand was rough and calloused, but the handshake was warm. Despite having a strong jaw and large scar across the bridge of his nose, he smiled large and sweet. Veronica hummed under her breath, smiled at him in earnest.

“Nice to meet you, too.”

“I didn’t know he kept you late,” Shiro turned his attention back to Lance with a slight frown. Lance shrugged, smiling still as he handed Shiro a black coffee. 

“Black, right?” This time, the mug he chose was a deep, forest green.

“Yeah. Thanks, Lance. It smells great,” Lance beamed at the compliment, brushing Shiro off with another small wave. “I’m a big boy, I can handle a late night or two.” Veronica made a low noise of protest, but Lance ignored her. “Besides, as I said, it was fun.” A different sort of smile crept onto his features then, expression softening at the memory. The bakery fell completely silent, both Veronica and Shiro raising their brows in tandem. With a small shake of his head, Lance slowly came back into himself. “Anyway… I’m going to go see if the muffins are done.” 

Lance didn’t notice the look Veronica and Shiro exchanged as he turned to leave the room, nor the quiet “I haven’t seen _that_ expression in awhile,” his sister whispered under her breath. But, as he reappeared around the corner, he _did_ notice that both of them were, very clearly, eyeing him.

“Another five minutes and they should be ready...” he said, tentative, quirking a brow in their direction. “What, do I have something on my face?”

“No,” Shiro smiled wide before tipping back his mug for a long 5 seconds. He finished his coffee with vigor, set his mug back down on the counter with a loud, pleased sigh.

“Perfect, as usual,” Veronica added with a wink. A _wink_. He made a face, something between surprise and disgust, and Veronica almost choked on her tea as she took a sip. 

“Alright… what’s going on?” He set his hands on his hips, levelling them both with his best mamá Mcclain, no nonsense stare.

“Veronica just offered to show me around the marketplace,” Shiro said, nonchalant. “Still haven’t had a chance to explore the whole thing since moving in.” 

“Ver did?” Lance repeated, incredulous. “ _My_ sister?” he pointed for effect, “The one standing right there?” Veronica’s expression was so indignant that he had to choke back a laugh.

“Yes, as a matter of fact, I did,” she clipped, turning away from Lance with a loud huff. “Come on Shiro, let’s go.” She spoke his name with a surprising amount of familiarity, given that they’d met just 5 minutes prior.

Shiro did nothing but smile, turning to face Lance with a small shrug. “See you later, Lance. Thanks again for the coffee.” He promptly turned to follow Veronica, who froze at the doorway just to send him a look over her shoulder. “Be sure to eat what I brought, I’ll be back Thursday with more.” Before Lance had time to protest, Shiro and Veronica were already gone, the door sliding shut behind them with a tiny _click_.

What in the world was going on?

**Author's Note:**

> Click [here](https://linktr.ee/sleapea) for links to my ~socials~ 💕 (most active on instagram!)


End file.
